


hello, goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy standing on the other side is decidedly not Teresa. He’s definitely the hottest guy Thomas has ever seen, all pale skin and messy blonde hair. He’s also half-naked, a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water sliding down his body. Thomas watches one disappear underneath the white cloth and feels his mouth go dry due to a whole new kind of thirst. </p><p>“You’re not Teresa,” he says dumbly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, goodbye

Teresa wasn’t kidding when she said her new apartment was going to be a really long climb. The elevator had been broken for the last few weeks, and when Thomas finally found the time to visit, it was still out of service. Personally, Thomas doesn’t see the merit of living in an apartment where the landlord isn’t too bothered about these kinds of things. Then again, Thomas lives with Minho, who can be quite intimidating when he wants to be. Thomas is pretty sure that’s how the two of them manage to get away with throwing parties without being evicted. 

It also doesn’t help that for some unknown reason, Teresa willingly chose to live on the fifteenth floor. Thomas can barely cope with living on the sixth floor of his apartment. Any higher than that and he would probably be looking for a new place. No view is worth having to walk up all those stairs. By the time he’s reached his destination, he’s severely out of breath and seriously contemplating taking Brenda up on her offer for yoga class. (He doesn't care what Gally says; his ass would look _fantastic_ in leggings.)

He does have to admit that from up here, the view isn’t that bad. The city stretches out long and wide in front of him, the bay sparkling in the distance. But then the exhaustion catches up with him again, and he turns around and makes his way down the long hallway, the only thing on his mind being a tall glass of cold water. 

When he finally reaches Teresa’s unit, he rings the doorbell repeatedly, trying to make some kind of harmony out of the discordant notes. He’s completely parched and if he doesn’t quench his thirst soon, he’s going to die. (Fine, so that’s a bit of exaggeration, but he’s just really thirsty, okay?) When no one immediately comes to the door, he raises his hand to knock, but then the wooden door swings open and Thomas is left standing there with his right hand in the air, staring in surprise at the person standing on the other side. 

The guy standing on the other side is decidedly not Teresa. He’s definitely the hottest guy Thomas has ever seen, all pale skin and messy blonde hair. He’s also half-naked, a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water sliding down his body. Thomas watches one disappear underneath the white cloth and feels his mouth go dry due to a whole new kind of thirst. 

“You’re not Teresa,” he says dumbly. 

“And you’re not the pizza guy,” the stranger responds, and, oh, God, he’s British. Thomas is about ready to start taking off his clothes. “Which is pretty fortunate for you, mate, here I was thinking you were the most impatient delivery boy ever.” 

“Maybe I am and I just ate your pizza waiting for you to open the damn door,” Thomas replies, shifting into what Alby fondly refers to as his Flirtation Mode. It’s been pretty effective in the past, so Thomas sees no harm in putting it into use now. 

The guy laughs, light and easy, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Thomas has got to stop shamelessly ogling him. But then again, Thomas has never been good at doing what he’s supposed to do. Seriously, it’s written on his fifth grade report card. “Then you’re definitely not getting a tip,” the guy says. “I just about broke my neck running out of the shower.” 

Thomas fights to keep himself firmly rooted in the present, clamping down on the nice daydream that has formed about this hot stranger and running water. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t work out too well. “I’m glad you didn’t die, then.” When the guy raises an eyebrow in response, Thomas continues. “I don’t think I could have dragged your body down all those stairs,” he explains. 

The guy’s face takes on a thoughtful expression. “I guess you could have just tossed my body out the window and made it look like a suicide,” he replies with a graceful shrug of his shoulders. 

Thomas grins at him. “You’re not some kind of criminal, are you? Because you sure know a lot and I’m a little torn between impressed and scared.” Although, at this point, Thomas is pretty sure he’d follow this guy just about anywhere. He could have killed a million people and Thomas would still be all, “Cool, let me find a shovel for you to bury those bodies.” He is so pathetically gone. 

The guy snorts. “Hardly. I just happen to watch a lot of _CSI_.” 

Thomas nods empathetically. “Every aspiring murderer’s starter pack.” 

“Well, now that you know my secret, I guess this means I’ll have to kill you,” the guy replies seriously, eyes wide and solemn looking. 

“I’m Thomas,” Thomas says unprompted. “I just figured that if you’re going to kill me, you might as well know my name.” 

“Newt.” The guy nods at Thomas. “I assume you’ve got the wrong flat?” 

Thomas smiles sheepishly at his soulmate. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of in a hurry.” 

“I can’t say I really mind,” Newt says, smiling back. Then he frowns. “Although I do wish you had brought pizza with you, I’m bloody starving.” When Thomas starts to laugh in response, Newt’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion. “What’s so funny?” 

“I just realized that this whole conversation sounded like the beginning of a really bad porno,” Thomas manages to say before bursting into laughter again. 

“You’re not very original with your porn, are you?” Newt asks in a serious tone, the slight curve to his lips betraying his underlying amusement at what Thomas had said. 

“I think we’d have to get to know each other a bit more before I start disclosing my porn collection,” Thomas counters. 

“Well, how about you go find your friend’s flat, and the next time you come over, have pizza with you,” Newt suggests. Then he smirks at Thomas. “The sex could come after.” 

Thomas can only imagine how much of a moron he must look like right now; he’s smiling so hard it feels like his face is about to split in two. “It’s a date.” Newt grins at him one last time then closes the door. Thomas walks down the hall, stupidly happy smile still fixed firmly on his face. 

It’s official. He’s in love.


End file.
